


Servant of the Goddesses

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Deepthroating, Dominant, Dominant!Hekate, Dominant!Persephone, Dominant/Submissive, Erotica, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Goddess, Goddess Sex, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, Kassandra x Persephone, Kassephone, Kinks, Kinky, Kissing, Lesbians, Lots of spanking, Magic Cock, Mild Kink, Nipple Biting, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Sapphic, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submissive, Submissive Training, Submissive!Kassandra, That's a Lot of Tags!, The Fate of Atlantis, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, mild bondage, porn with plot?, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Kassandra finds herself on the wrong end of the geopolitics of Elysium's Golden Fields. Adonis plots behind Persephone to rid her of control of her own realm, Heckate plays with the players of the schemes, and Kassandra just needs to unlock the key to the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus. In an arranged meeting with Persephone herself, Kassandra makes for a parley between the perfect Goddess and Adonis, but only after talking with Persephone does Kassandra realise that she's been sympathetic towards the wrong person in Elysium. An argument ensues, Persephone pulls upon Kassandra's hair, and the great Eagle Bearer discovers there's only one person who can dominate her... The Goddess of Elysium.





	1. Bending The Knee

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend, and me too, this is potentially the hottest thing I've written in a long while. I took a break to write my first book, and this is my first fic back!
> 
> Didn't realise I ship this so much... I'll be adding to it too when I want. Heckate will be getting in on the action, Kass is going to realise she has a kink for petplay and may even find herself becoming the new Cerberos, especially when Persephone presents her with an Isu artefact designed for such a good submissive...
> 
> I'm trash. Enjoy a literal Goddess dominating our favourite misthios!

Persephone awaited the misthios in a laden and quilted room deep within her palace, a bedchamber it seemed as Kassandra was shown inside by one of her Kolossi. The being of stone walked the ethereal Eagle Bearer inside the spring and pleasant chamber and found his place as a statue once more on the otherworldly designed plate. He was the only one in the room, and when he froze once more with his lance held high into the air as if expecting competition from above, it was only Kassandra and Persephone herself in the chamber. The Goddess was feeding herself grapes from an ornate golden bowl and drinking from a jug and chalice of wine. As if with magic, the fair and godly taller woman poured a goblet of the wine for Kassandra and passed it to her across the room with the power in her fingertips. The chalice floated on the air alone into Kassandra’s arms and Persephone smiled at her.

“You should feel welcome, Kassandra,” Persephone told the misthios. “No mortal has had the pleasure of entering my bedchamber before,” the Goddess informed her, smiling a sultry grin that Kassandra hadn’t seen since she’d first arrived in Elysium. Was this how Persephone tantalised the masses to remain in her golden fields?

Kassandra bowed, hallowed indeed and with nothing but respect (genuine respect too) for the Goddess. “I am extremely honoured, Persephone.”

“And so you should be, Kassandra,” the blonde Goddess continued. “It has been an eternity since even Hades has joined me here. Only our dear Heckate has entered this room other than myself and my dear Kolossi,” she kept telling, devouring more grapes sensually. If she was trying to tease Kassandra by draping the grandiose bed with her body and display the more sensual side of herself, it was very much working. The Eagle Bearer could not resist women such as this, and Persephone looked like her dreams and fantasies that Kassandra held of her as if she’d read them from her very mind itself like a scroll.

“Again, I am extremely honoured, Persephone, thank you for calling me here to talk,” Kassandra bowed once more.

“You _can_ drink the wine, Kassandra. It is for you, for the both of us,” Persephone countered her again, gesturing for a small toast to get the misthios to drink up. “I had it brought especially for you, I was told it was your favourite,” she continued, drinking her own chalice.

Kassandra eyed the deep crimson of the wine, before contemplating it. Was this a trap?

Persephone caught her hesitation. “If it were contaminated with Lethe’s Water... I would not be drinking of it too, Kassandra,” she tried to persuade the woman already, drinking once more to cement her position. “I give you my word, Kassandra. I invited you here as a guest, more so than anyone else in Elysium. Can we not behave as friends?”

It was a poignant question. Since arriving in Elysium all Kassandra had been doing was playing the geopolitics and all that had done in turn was upturn Persephone’s rule and code of law. Hermes fought for her, and Kassandra was following him only to uncover the mysteries of his own staff in her possession, while Heckate had been playing both sides of the conflict and had been guiding Kassandra for personal reasons. Adonis was dead set against Persephone, and only now Kassandra thought to give it all up and listen to the gorgeous and ethereal Goddess as she held her chalice up at a toast to the misthios.

Kassandra raised her glass. “To you, Persephone, and to your health and to Elysium, the golden fields; may they ever be as beautiful as the woman who rules them,” she proposed toasting the Goddess, and drinking as Persephone did the same, alluringly eying the handsome mortal woman.

The smile was so telling, as Persephone got up from the large and vast bed to cross the gap to Kassandra, standing very much smaller than the white-dressed Goddess. The size difference made Kassandra blush at the best of times, but when Persephone reached forward to gently and beautiful caress the mortal’s cheek and to hold her chin like a bird, the misthios almost exploded.

Persephone’s power radiated from her fingertips, and she was touching Kassandra, gently holding her chin in a loving and maternal way – it was so polar to all Kassandra had been told of her and had seen of her power before. Persephone had come across as a tyrannical and confused leader who failed to come to grips with the bedrock of leadership. She’d been gifted the realm, the people who lived here and everything that made up Elysium’s beautiful borders by Hades, her husband, but the ruler of Tartaros had conveyed across nothing of the qualities of a true ruler. It had made Persephone seem spoiled and blind, especially given the activities of Hekate behind her back. But the warmth and care in her fateful touch under Kassandra’s chin made the Eagle Bearer close her eyes to savour the sensations she was feeling.

“I don’t believe you have spoken about me like that since your arrival here, Kassandra,” Persephone noted, regarding the toast. She continued to hold Kassandra’s chin, owning her for this fleeting moment as the misthios craved more of her light and superior touch. “Thank you, misthios.”

She let go, and Kassandra breathed heavily as she craved all the more of it.

“What was it that you...” Kassandra became distracted almost immediately afterwards, seeing the curves of the Goddess as she walked away, the armaments of her hide shed and only the white and celestial toga covering her larger and taller body. In the curvature of her shoulders and arms uncovered by shoulder guards or by wristlets, Kassandra saw the tones and musculature of strength, a strength that was only describable as godly. Persephone was chiselled and more so than even Kassandra, limited by the boundaries of mortality and the restrictions of power that came with it, even as the Keeper.

The blonde Goddess turned and perched on the end of her bedding, calling the bowl of grapes to her lap with a flick of her sultry fingers and sipped the last of her wine. A table and chair followed to seat Kassandra and the jug of the wine rested there. All of it happened in no time and with relatively little effort from the powerful Persephone, she didn’t seem to be vexed or her powerful faculties taxed whatsoever, in fact, she reached over her own head and pulled the centurion helm from her face and let her hair flow freely. Her complexion and full face were more pristine and insanely beautiful than the misthios could comprehend, and Persephone radiated a glow warmer than anything before her. And she knew it; the look in her golden and enchanting eyes told Kassandra that. She knew her own power, knew her own beautiful and knew her intellect. As the Eagle Bearer looked at her demonstrating her power as the room moved all around them, Kassandra could only see an administrator that knew all that was transpiring in her queendom. She certainly looked to know of Adonis and his futile efforts to resist her magic, but perhaps she was unsure of Hekate and her activities? Or maybe, and more likely, she simply didn’t care, and held Kassandra more responsible for listening to her and doing the woman’s bidding.

“Before you have to ask, misthios,” Persephone addressed, setting her helm on the floor and pouring more wine for Kassandra without even touching the handle of the ornate jug. “I know you are the one Adonis has approached to distrust the realm, to diminish my rule and the influence of Heckate,” Persephone admitted, passing Kassandra more wine and even the bowl of grapes. “Destroying you was not the reason I requested your presence.”

Kassandra smiled. “And here I was expecting you to kill me the moment you found out I had even spoken to Adonis. Heckate seemed to theorise as much,” the misthios alluded, thinking aloud as she took the wine. “Then why does the ruler of Elysium want to converse with a mere mortal?”

“Adonis is misguided, Kassandra,” Persephone began, sipping her own wine and giving the Eagle Bearer warm and wanting eyes. She was, perhaps purposefully and perhaps not, drinking in all of Kassandra’s beautiful and strong figure with her godly eyes. The look of want and desire painted on Persephone’s immortal and celestial face made Kassandra stutter a moment and forget what she was ever thinking.

The Goddess got up and walked around the table. “He conspires his disruptive rebels to get back me for not wanting him to leave Elysium. And I do it for his own good – he would never be taken in by Aphrodite,” she explained, pacing a little with the chalice in her hand. “I will not relent to allow Adonis to leave merely for his own good Kassandra, the same as all who reside in Elysium.”

“But you cannot demand they stay if they haven’t even died, Persephone,” Kassandra countered her, getting up and leaving her chalice of wine on the small table. She drew Persephone’s attention immediately when she crossed over to her. A confrontation brewed instantly.

The look on Persephone’s face was pained, but still with a flicker of almighty wroth.

“And why? Tell me why Kassandra! They are forlorn, misguided and they found themselves in Elysium through means nowhere near the like of your own,” she told her sternly, like an instructor mad at the outcome of a test. Persephone towered over Kassandra, looking down upon her yet with still those immensely hungry eyes. Still, the Goddess drank all of Kassandra’s incredible and gorgeous form with them. “Adonis is a fool, believing he loves Aphrodite and that she loves him too. The coward would not even fight a battle to be with her – he is not fit to walk to Olympos.”

Kassandra reached out, her hand gently on Persephone’s wrist; despite being in council, as Hekate might touch her, Persephone was amazed, stunned that a mortal no matter how brave, would dare touch her. No one would touch her without her telling them they could.

“I’m not talking about Adonis, Persephone... I’m talking about all of those who are here and not dead... They deserve a choice to leave,” the misthios told her, trying to sound as council and not as a demand, an invader.

The chalice in the Goddess’ hand disappeared completely and the wine along with it as she needed a free hand. She had only taken Kassandra’s advance to her overcautious and sensitive heart, and her reflexes were flaring as the fury behind her eyes took hold of Persephone. Despite her fondness of Kassandra and her looks, her body so fruitfully on display under the battledress of her armaments, the misthios touching her arm had triggered Persephone into a defence mode – except hers was unorthodox, to say the least.

She reached forward around Kassandra’s shoulder to grip at the platted tail of straw-like chocolate hair and Persephone pulled powerfully.

“You forget your place, Eagle Bearer!” the Goddess cried out as she gave Kassandra’s hair a forceful and precise yank, pulling it back in a fluid and magic motion. It was not to harm or to berate, merely demonstrate her power and inclination, but what happened next was more surprising than anything at all.

Kassandra’s jaw flew opened, and as Persephone yanked on her hair, a wash of pleasure and desire fell upon the misthios – she was helpless as the hair pulling stirred her up and turned her on immediately and like never before. She relented and out of her mouth slipped out a euphoric and wet moan, submissive in nature to the point that it awoke something within her, and told Persephone that the effect she’d had wasn’t what she might have intended.

The Eagle Bearer liked it, no, _loved_ it.

Persephone’s eyes intensified from their usual sublime lilac to a vibrant violet, hungry with power and the power she now knew she held over the misthios still holding her hair. Their standoff dissolved entirely as the Goddess smiled and relaxed herself. The fury behind her otherworldly eyes dissipated and she relaxed her grip on Kassandra’s ponytail of hair to slide her hand upward, passing her fingers into the back of her hair and knotting them within the strands. The Goddess pressed her towering body closer to Kassandra, her form standing down and becoming more accommodating.

“You... enjoyed that, Kassandra?” Persephone asked more like a factual statement, sensing the submissive tendencies within the Eagle Bearer.

Kassandra had been the dominant partner with every woman she had slept with and had never ever been interested with men. She couldn't bear the thought to even touch their bodies – it was only women for Kassandra. But now, with Persephone’s hands on her, one in her netting of hair and the other now coming to the curve of her waist under her battledress, the misthios sensed herself relenting, wanting to be the submissive for Persephone’s incredibly strong aura. Their conflict of interests had vanished, and Kassandra didn’t care for anything else. Who was Adonis? What did his man-childish vendetta against Persephone matter to her? The Goddess was right, he was cowardly and Kassandra had not seen him fight a battle against her for the name of his supposed revolution. But there was still the rest of the forlorn who did not belong in Elysium, and Persephone had derailed the conversation entirely.

Another tug came of Kassandra’s hair and this time Persephone pulled at the roots, her main body of hair not the tail, and Kassandra was helpless but to let out another fluid and pleasured moan, the tantalising sensations that rippled down her body ending up in her core. It made her so wet.

Persephone’s free hand came to her collarbone tracing down onto the breastplate of her armour.

“My little Spartan... Your body betrays you, Kassandra,” the Goddess breathed, her fingers curling into the collar of her bodice. She was enjoying this now as her eyes deepened further into violet.

“This is not a game, Persephone,” Kassandra interjected, not happy to let Persephone run away with what she had discovered; she would not bend over so rapidly and let the argument cease over a pleasurable tug of her hair. Kassandra would fight still, even if her body resisted her.

A smile of power crept across Persephone’s lips as she let go of the Eagle Bearer’s hair and held her chin once again, her hands wanting to explore every angle of the mortal’s body. “How right you are, Kassandra, and I have been unfair,” Persephone alluded. “Adonis charmed you, persuaded you to join him for the sake of others here in Elysium...”

“You cannot deceive me with...”

“I’ll allow them their choice, Kassandra,” Persephone interrupted her once again, relenting as she drew their bodies closer together. “I see it now, misthios. You make me see the power I hold, and how Adonis shames me with his dissension.”

Kassandra’s hand came to Persephone’s under her chin, holding her like a bird. “Persephone...”

“I will not be the tyrant Adonis frames me to be... I will correct the course I have set Elysium on, with you as my council, Kassandra. I give you my word,” she promised, suddenly out of character with her eyes lulling down and down, lighter and lighter until they returned to their sinister lilac. “They will have their choice to leave or remain... As will you, Keeper.”

The Eagle Bearer didn’t follow, she looked up to Persephone with slightly meeker and innocent eyes, eyes that were reflected in a mirror of drowning purple looking back at her a little hungrily. The eyes that had stripped Kassandra down and drank from the visage of her body before, they eyes that pierced directly through any armour, Persephone’s eyes, a sublime lilac that infected Kassandra with want and desire – the same that Persephone now had for her.

Persephone leaned in, kissing Kassandra’s cheek softly and leering to her ear, her own blonde hair brushing across the cheek and making Kassandra blush and retreat into herself. The grip on her chin slid downward and around the back of her neck, a lover’s grasp. Kassandra’s heart skipped a beat and she froze as she heard Persephone licking her soft and luscious lips. She saw the golden lines embedded in her Isu flesh glowing down the back of her shoulders and neck and down her ample back.

“Bend the knee for me, Kassandra... Stay with me and bend the knee, my little Spartan.”

When Persephone craned her neck back, looking into Kassandra’s stalwart and resolute coffee eyes with her own swirling eyes of deep and spring lilac, she saw the misthios cracking and her resolve melting away inside of her.

“Oh, Persephone...”

Kassandra almost fell into a needing and desirable kiss as Persephone leaned down to cradle her, kissing her sweetly and giving Kassandra what she now wanted most. Their parlay had resolved and now the determined and intelligent wanted Kassandra more than she wanted Elysium, with the Eagle Bearer reciprocating the desires the Goddess had instilled within both of them. And the kiss was as heavenly as the golden fields sitting just outside the bedchamber, with the smell of the plethora of flowers blooming wafting into the boudoir on the faintest breeze.

Persephone did not let up; she pushed Kassandra against the wall, her dominant side coming on once more as her beautifully lilac eyes darkened into a slightly menacing but equally as irresistible violet. They were sharp stones in her picturesque Isu body, with the golden lines embedded within her flesh lighting her up as a picture of the most surreal beauty. Kassandra could not believe what was happening.

“Your armour,” Persephone told her sternly. “Take it off, little Spartan, and I will kiss you again,” the dominant Goddess bargained.

Kassandra fought against herself, steeling her resolve to not bend the knee to Persephone - she’d never bent the knee to anyone, not Aspasia in the Cave Gaia when she’d asked her to let her go, not Perikles in Athens, certainly never Kleon, and not even the two kings of Sparta upon her return. Kassandra had a mantra of never yielding to anyone in submission and yet she wanted to kneel before Persephone but couldn’t bear the thought. She remained silent but did not move to take off her breastplate, even as she told Persephone with her eyes and opened jaw that she wanted the kisses more than ever, she’d kill for them.

“Remove your linothorax for me, little Spartan, or you may regret it should I need to remove it myself,” Persephone instructed all the more, coming to Kassandra against the wall. She hitched up the Eagle Bearer’s tassets and pegged her bare thigh between Kassandra’s, feeling her wetness already under her garments.

Instinctively, the misthios began to grind her sex on Persephone’s thigh, wanting so badly to do so and looked up as the Goddess gestured her to, their eyes locking.

“I know you want it, Kassandra, my little Spartan... But I am not beyond making you wait for it. You will bend the knee for me, and you will be mine, your eyes betray you,” the Goddess told her, reading all of Kassandra’s thoughts as if she were an opened scroll. It was terrifying but it made Kassandra yearn for the Goddess more than she had any other woman before. The way she was bringing out this submissive side of the misthios was unfathomable, but here she was, grinding her hips forward and back as slowly as she could to get some semblance of comfort from Persephone’s thigh, eyes locked and stuck that way.

Kassandra’s lips trembled, reaching up close to Persephone’s and breathing heavily for the kisses all over again. Her palms were flat against the wall and couldn’t move, and her body jolted when the leg disappeared only to be replaced with Persephone’s hand down there, cupping Kassandra’s soaking sex and gripping her there like a handle.

“Remove. Your. Linothorax. Little Spartan.”

Kassandra said and did nothing, except continue to blush and attempt to escape Persephone’s gaze as she threatened to grind her hips again and force her sex to move between godly fingers down at her wet folds. She was greedy, bratty and overall non-conforming, but Persephone had patience and she wanted Kassandra.

With a flick of the wrist and a snap of her fingers, Persephone toyed with the fabric of reality and Kassandra found her armour snapped into nothing before her. Her body was barren, even her undergarments and the blonde goddess had her helm and flowers on again adorning her incredibly beautiful form once more. Her hand was now holding Kassandra’s naked sex, feeling her clitoris budding like a bulb of flora ready to release into an exquisite flower, and when Persephone gently stroked, smiling as she held Kassandra’s neck again, the misthios’ flower wept with wetness.

She was so very wet, Kassandra couldn’t hold it, couldn’t help it, and now she was ultimately naked before the dominant Persephone who was leering at her with kinky desire.

“For that, you must be punished, little Spartan,” Persephone told her, the same stern darkness in her authoritarian voice making Kassandra all the wet. If Persephone was telling her what she was about to do to her, Kassandra very much wanted to be punished, and at her Goddess’ hand.

Kassandra found herself bent over the table before she knew it, not the bed, the bed was too soft for her in Persephone’s mind, the table meanwhile was the perfect firmness for her little Spartan who was been obnoxious, greedy and disrespectful to her rule and wishes. She would bend the knee; she would bend the knee a thousand times over if she wished to be treated as she did.

Persephone came behind her, guiding the Eagle Bearer to spread her legs with her dominant hands, making them separate so her sex was exposed and easily reachable, vulnerable to the air and the elements. A stringy streak of wetness seeped from Kassandra’s folds and onto the floor as she let out a stiff and begging moan, for not much else could escape her lips. Another flick of Persephone’s wrist had Kassandra’s hands and arms behind her back and bound within golden ropes – more Isu science and magic rendering Kassandra unarmed as the same hand them came to caress her soft and supple bottom.

“I have yielded to you, little Spartan,” Persephone reminded Kassandra as the misthios planted her cheek on the table, her Goddess coming to face her, gracing her cheek and returning her hand to stroke the tenderness of her naked behind. Having Persephone’s lips so close was torture without kissing them to Kassandra.

“Please kiss me... Goddess...”

“Bent the knee, little Spartan,” Persephone sang to her, not at all wanting or daring to use her power of persuasion or subliminal suggestion. She wanted Kassandra to herself, to be hers, to bend the knee to her of her own volition. Compared to Adonis and the rest of the forlorn in the golden fields, Kassandra was in a league of her own, and Persephone needed her now, her infatuations were made real and the Goddess didn’t even realise she had them. Her husband toyed with those in Tartaros, Persephone wanted to live with them, her beautiful little birds – and Kassandra was to be her eagle, her queen.

Persephone’s lips edged close, her tongue diving into Kassandra’s mouth but not touching anything, nor did her lips kiss, only graced Kassandra’s. She was teasing her to almost torturous lengths and the Eagle Bearer heaved forward trying to steal a kiss.

“Please... Persephone... Please...”

The Goddess pulled back her hand and rasped it down harshly onto Kassandra’s raw ass, spanking her sharply and forcing the misthios to jolt in stark surprise.

“You call me ‘Goddess’, little Spartan, as you did before. You know I am your Goddess,” Persephone reminded her, reprimanding Kassandra with another stiff and yet loving spank onto her naked ass, spreading the sharp sting to each cheek.

Kassandra breathed, moaning as Persephone’s hand made contact with her rump, spitting out her pleasure as she was spanked a third and a fourth when she gave no answer. “Yes, Goddess... Yes... You are my Goddess,” she began to mutter, her voice meek and quiet.

More spanks followed; five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten, then there were five on each cheek and Persephone marvelled at the work of her daunting palm, at how red the slightly clay-shaded flesh of her Eagle Bearer’s ass was beginning to turn. Her bottom was blushing like a muted rose, the same as Kassandra’s face as she closed her eyes and lost herself within the spanks, relishing in it. Her hands bound behind her strong and chiselled back made it all the more euphoric and enthralling, like swings of a hypnotising pendulum as Persephone punished her.

“You must learn, little Spartan, before you bend the knee to me, that my word is rule, and you will follow it,” the Goddess told her, spanking her ass again and hearing the winces of pain blended into the afterword lulls of pleasure. Persephone allowed it, after all, what was pain without pleasure?

Her hand slipped from the spanks to between Kassandra’s thighs and Persephone began to circle her talented and celestial fingers around the budding bulb that was Kassandra’s needy clitoris, out of its hood and begging for contact amongst her darling labia. The Goddess found it and smiled, licking her ethereal and perfect lips, leaning over to kiss up the length of her Spartan’s spine. Kassandra winced again at the change from pain to serene pleasure, rolling her hips and rump around to the movement of Persephone’s fingers below. Those tantalising fingers toyed and played with her pearl, stroking her clitoris like a shell and singing to her.

And Persephone was very, very talented at this, knowing exactly where and how to touch Kassandra, a woman over a foot or two smaller than her. Persephone was a sensual and attentive giant suddenly, her blonde hair draping down her ears and graced Kassandra’s back as she kissed up the length of it to the back of her strong neck.

Once there, Kassandra could feel Persephone’s lips curl into a ravenous smirk. “Do you like the way I touch you, little Spartan?” She was asking as Kassandra breathed back and forth like a furnace.

“Yes!” Kassandra cried out when she felt Persephone’s godly fingers entering her. She struggled in the golden ropes holding her wrists together and slammed herself on the table and then leaned up when her Goddess guided her. Another spank came swiftly to the left cheek, followed by another on her right, and when she cried out with a squeak another couplet followed from her Goddess. 

“Yes, what? Yes what, little Spartan?”

Kassandra had to swallow with her mouth dry and parched. “Yes, Goddess... I like it very much, Goddess,” she corrected herself, with Persephone guiding her up and up again, so her breasts fell from her body but hovered over the table. Persephone gently tugged on her hair once again and earned a grateful moan in retort; the Goddess then went to trying Kassandra’s bountiful bosom, gently cupping each breast and massaging the tenderness in her experienced hand. All the while her fingers continued to treat Kassandra’s sex like velvet, stroking and fingering her gently but enough to coax her closer and closer to orgasm.

The Eagle Bearer was bending for her, leaning slightly like pliable iron to be bent into shape and function. All Persephone wanted was for her to bend the knee, to devote herself to this and trust her that her world was as golden as the fields of Elysium. If she could trust her like this, she could trust her indefinitely, and Kassandra would maybe never want to leave the golden fields.

“Goddess... I’m...” Kassandra arched her back and emptied her mouth of air onto the table, careening up when Persephone’s hand came from cupping and claiming her breasts to pulling harshly on her hair again, forcing a slight tensing of Kassandra’s walls as a meek squirt released from her, but she had not climaxed yet.

Persephone bit into her Spartan’s ear and out slipped a feral snarl, masculinity radiating from her strong and queenly hands knotted into Kassandra’s straw-like hair.

“You will not, little Spartan,” she ordered Kassandra, her thumb tracing the lines of her haggard lips and wanting to dive into her mouth. All of this was enough for the dominant Goddess; all of this was her own fresh and palpable performance of sex. This was better than any intercourse before. “You will not come, not until you bend the knee, am I understood, Kassandra? Am I understood my little Spartan?”

The Goddess could not help herself, Kassandra glazed lips begged for her fingers, as well as her sex down below, and purring as Persephone continued to stroke her folds with eager fingers as well as rub her clit with centric and covetous circles, flicking past her pearl in an almost violent display of voracity. She wanted Kassandra to orgasm, wanted to practically throw her there with her hands, but she wanted the Eagle Bearer to bend the knee and pledge herself, to earn her orgasm – and she would.

“Goddess...” Kassandra breathed with Persephone’s fingers in her mouth and hole, swallowing her lover’s index and middle digits as the celestial queen played and toyed with her body like a rag pillow, finger fucking her compliant cunt with all her might and vigour.

Persephone sank her teeth into Kassandra’s ear again, putting her wrist and hand against her own mound so to mimic her movements as traditionally fucking the mortal into submission. Kassandra was crying out from the ecstasy as it wrapped around her body like the golden ropes around her wrists. When she cried out ‘Goddess’ once more, Persephone’s teeth moved from her ear lobe to her neck and her teeth plunged inside Kassandra’s flesh as if to devour her and drink her blood. The coolness of the Isu metal of Persephone’s palm put out the fire that erupted in Kassandra’s skin and the flowers scented the giant Goddess a spring and ethereal lavender.

“Bend the knee, my dear little Spartan, and you may come for me.”

Kassandra’s will broke and her resolve along with it – her mantra was nothing compared to her desire and not just for sexual fulfilment, for Persephone, she wanted the Goddess as Adonis had described wanting her and Aphrodite. What was a mortal to a Goddess? And yet Persephone had behaved like their difference in existence meant nothing; Persephone could have all she wanted, and Kassandra wanted to give it to her. It meant giving herself but that was more than fine to the tenacious and haggard misthios as Persephone groped her breast again and squeezed the bountiful softness in her hand for dear life.

Her body quivered under Persephone’s and she was ready to bend the knee, to give up her sex, her orgasm and her service if it meant being with her. Persephone was the only being to ever make Kassandra feel this way, the only one to make her submit to dominance, and Kassandra wanted more, so much more.

“I bend the knee, I bend my knee to you Goddess Persephone... I swear,” Kassandra screamed, just in time too.

Persephone’s fingers plunged deep into her opening, rubbing up against her inner walls as her thumb flicked back and forth over the desperate clitoris it made her body think she might die there and then. Kassandra knuckled down, Persephone holding the back of her neck gently, lovingly and yet possessively as if she were a trophy. She kissed her lover’s back, all the way down again to the base of her spine and the perfect muscle dimples above the firmness of her beautiful ass. The heat rose from the Eagle Bearer like steam from molten magma, and when Persephone spoke next, Kassandra felt her sex tighten and pop with a wave of wetness.

“Come for me, little Spartan,” Persephone commanded her, still flicking the clitoris and pressing it under her powerful thumb, groping Kassandra’s tender breast as she wanted it most of all. “Come for me now, in my hand and you will be rewarded.”

The command was followed as if Kassandra was regimental, her iron will coming directly from Sparta and her body relenting immediately. Her orgasm was sodden and wet and quick into Persephone’s hand, soaking her embedded fingers with Kassandra’s moans coming out like a symphony of explicit and wet pleasure. Persephone shivered with satisfaction, and not just from achieving such an unadulterated orgasm direct from her submissive, but from a silent and instilled one of her own. Underneath her godly toga, she found gratification herself and could feel the trickle of wetness seeping from her own folds as she kissed Kassandra’s back once more and gingerly stroked her in a finishing stroke.

She sat back, onto the end of the bed and spread her own legs as Kassandra fell to the floor, her strength returning in small waves yet her legs were completely liquid. Kassandra looked up to see the Goddess looking at her with the dark and hungry violet still in her usually spring lilac eyes. The gold lines traced into her perfect skin were almost completely orange.

One word left Persephone’s lips, and it commanded Kassandra to follow.

“Kneel.”

Submissive Kassandra did as she was asked, with her legs steeling on the marble floor. She was Persephone’s now, and happy with that fact; the Goddess could have her, dominant or not, Adonis was selfish and a coward whereas Persephone was not only misunderstood and confused just as Hekate had alluded. With Kassandra as her partner and as council and her word golden the people of Elysium would be the happiest in the entire afterlife. And Kassandra knew her Goddess was truthful – Heckate had convinced her that the blonde Isu could not lie, it was not in her nature and surprisingly nor in Hades.

As she knelt before the Goddess, Kassandra reached a promise, a covenant. And she was completely enthralled by the dominant.

“Good, little Spartan,” Persephone told her, obviously not content with simply making her orgasm. Kassandra looked up to see Persephone slipping her soaked and glutinous fingers into her mouth, tasting and savouring Kassandra’s orgasm for herself. Then, leaning forward she moved her toga, and pulled down the wraps of her undergarments revealing her created perfect sex, the wetness coming from it glimmering.

Persephone smiled a hungry smile, licking her lips and revealing how much she enjoyed the taste of her Kassandra. Her word was golden, her pact made concrete, but Persephone wasn’t sated at all, she gestured her little Spartan forward with an eager finger calling to her.

“Time for you to worship your Goddess, Kassandra,” she told the misthios with a sultry smile. “With that silver tongue of yours...”


	2. In The Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her session with Persephone and after pledging herself to the Goddess, Kassandra goes to visit Hekate for advice about how to handle the new relationship the two have developed. However, she gets more than she bargained for when Hekate discovers she has the same ravenous hunger for the misthios that Persephone has. And yet, Kassandra soon realises that while Persephone is the silken touch, Hekate is the leather strap.

Kassandra spent the next few days processing what exactly had happened. She’s bent the knee, pledged herself by a godly oath to Persephone herself all on the world of the woman to allow the mortals not dead here a choice of leaving or remaining in Elysium, and then on her hands and her dominance.

Never had Kassandra been the bottom partner, never had she been the submissive one, bound to her lover to make her body sing like a performance to the Gods. No one had managed to render her as utterly submissive as the Goddess had, and Kassandra couldn’t stop thinking about it or the oath she had sworn to Persephone. The whole setting had rattled her and yet enchanted her sublimely to the point that Kassandra had been actively seeking divine counsel.

She found herself within the wooded area around the ruins near where she had found Lethe’s Water, and once more the misthios found herself seeking Hekate’s guidance. She needed to know if it were safe if it were even wise to pursue this, whatever it was with Persephone. Did the Goddess even wish to have her? She had kept calling Kassandra her ‘little Spartan’ and with more affection than Kassandra had ever been spoken to before, even more so than by any of her romantic and sexual partners past.

There had been Odessa at first, the woman who had been gifted her body by the very gods – born a son and male descendant of Odysseus himself, made into the woman she knew herself to be in her mind yet retaining the parts between her legs from before – and Kassandra had fallen in love with her from Ithaca to Megaris. Then Daphnae, a mighty huntress who’d shown Kassandra the wonders of making love in the tall grass surrounded by the beasts and Gaia all around them. Kyra on Delos, Kassandra’s greatest love who had made the summer of her campaign against the Athenians a dream, a fairytale of love and warfare that Kassandra held most dear to her heart (after her escapades within Elysium were done, after her affairs were in order she was going back and never leaving Delos again) so much she never wished to forget it or Kyra at all. Night after night she’d remember their copious love-making sessions in the sand, in the hills, after missions and run-ins, it had been bliss and ecstasy. There were many more; Xenia (the Pirate Queen who again had asked the Gods to make her in her mental image of herself), Anthousa, even Aspasia (whom had forced Kassandra to mull over her life choices night after night since their meeting in the Cave of Gaia and the end of all things). Now Kassandra needed counsel from the only motherly or advisory figure she had in Elysium.

She approached Hekate’s gazebo-like dwellings with no arms and wearing a spring toga.

Persephone had agreed to keep her armaments for the meantime until they had a stratagem for neutralising Adonis; Kassandra was still wary about that subject, but she was very much beginning to trust the Goddess more than the man-child that was Adonis. Her words and thoughts about him and rang true when the Eagle Bearer thought of her encounters with him.

A lot of what Persephone had to say when Kassandra really listened and gave the Goddess the benefit of the doubt, rang true to what she had seen around Elysium. If she was trustworthy about her word on letting the living have their choice, Kassandra foresaw her staying with the blonde Goddess for the foreseeable future. But first, she wanted, needed to hear Hekate’s advice – the white-haired Goddess had not steered her wrong so far, merely her intentions were unknown.

“I heard you coming, Kassandra,” Hekate greeted her, turning in a fluid motion with her hands together as she usually looked. After her session with Persephone, Kassandra could only focus on how tall the Goddess was compared to herself. The height difference in the Isu and Humans had been made blatantly and explicitly aware to her. “It has been too long, Eagle Bearer, what have come seeking this time? A way to draw Adonis out into the open?” She asked, her lips curling in dark attraction. The gold of her eyes was almost sinister, hungry too.

Kassandra stopped, pausing and blushing as something in the air tantalised her the same way Persephone had done. Was she here? Was she anticipating Kassandra coming for advice? Was this to be another chance for the blonde Isu to ensnare her and tug on her hair once more, rendering her helpless at the Goddess’ mercy? Or had Hekate arranged it to be so, calling her best friend here so that Kassandra could be dominated once again? It all felt like a game already.

Hekate laughed, the golden lines traced into her very skin pulsing as she chuckled; she walked over the gap between them and found herself next to Kassandra in no time, looking down at the Eagle Bearer with almost a maternal look in her beautiful eyes.

“Relax, Kassandra,” she asked of the misthios, stroking Kassandra’s cheek affectionately which already instinctively made the misthios melt a touch to the Goddess’ fingertips. Something Persephone had done to her had instilled this naturally submissive feeling in the presence of Hekate now. “I anticipated you would come, given the circumstances...”

“The circumstances?” Kassandra repeated, flabbergasted and stepping back from Hekate’s affectionate fingers. Instead of her chin as Persephone’s darling prop this time, Kassandra could feel that the Goddess advisor was wanting her cheek, her face, and every inch of her for her own. Something in Hekate’s eyes was already becoming slightly more devious than ever before and it made Kassandra reel, stepping back a little.

The key was in what they were now suddenly talking of. “What circumstance would that be Hekate? Or does news travel so fast in Elysium?”

Hekate’s hand now came around Kassandra’s gorgeous waist in the toga, the Goddess wanting her hands on the strong and handsome misthios for herself. Why was she being so forward? So advancing as if she wanted the woman for her own like Persephone had sparked the gentle possession of competition? She wrapped herself around Kassandra as if the little Spartan were her own property the same Persephone’s. In fact much of what Persephone had embodied during her session with the Eagle Bearer was now reflected within Hekate – the blonde Goddess’ might, her demeanour, her anticipation of the Spartan, Kassandra felt small and smaller still up against the taller Isu woman, the golden lines traced into the flesh pulsing and reflecting like glorious waters to make Hekate all the more beautiful in the perpetual perfect sun that grazed the golden fields all around them. Kassandra inhaled Hekate’s scent, smelling beautiful juniper, gooseberries and even lavender within upon her flesh. And not only did she smell good, Hekate _felt_ good too. Her hand on the Eagle Bearer’s waist, walking around her like a dance of death with hungry and almost luminous eyes when Kassandra peered into their glorious and gorgeous golden hues, Hekate leered at the Spartan as if she were a snack, ready to gobble the woman up whole. Her demeanour was almost a mirror of Persephone’s the previous day, but different; Hekate’s assumed lusting was far worse, much more ravenous for Kassandra’s flesh and the misthios once more fell to her figurative knees in front of the powerful and beautiful Goddess.

The black of Hekate’s robe complimented her lighter flesh and snow-white hair beautifully, the ying-yang polarity of her body glittered with the celestial gold accents of her gown and flesh; she became a dark flame to Kassandra, irresistible and deadly to the touch. Already and all too quickly the misthios was becoming so lost in her eyes as they darkened. They were twice as enchanting as the previous dominants, and soon they became much all Kassandra could gaze at while Hekate circled her.

“News travels fast indeed in Elysium, Kassandra,” Hekate finally spoke once more, her tongue almost forked as if a serpent’s. Kassandra could swear Hekate’s tongue had become split when she looked into her mouth. “I am pleased that you and Persephone could come to an agreement. Adonis was ruining the stability of the paradise we’d worked for here,” she finished, coming back in front of the Eagle Bearer.

Her palm once again came to claim Kassandra’s cheek as she held her face like a cup, looking deeply into her eyes with a look of both thanks and want. Yet Kassandra was not convinced and sceptical beyond belief. What was Hekate’s game? The previous time they’d spoken, she’d been aiding in efforts to disrupt Persephone’s authority.

“Just what is your plan, Hekate?” Kassandra asked a little more incredulously than to the Goddess’ liking. She was moving back still and not letting the mage caress the Eagle Bearer’s cheek as if she were a small doll. The golden rings of Hekate’s eyes slightly burned when Kassandra stepped away and the misthios sensed that the Isu was wanton, and indeed for her just as Persephone had been.

“My plans have always been moot and passive in nature Kassandra. I merely wish for humans to make decisions for themselves. I thought I had demonstrated that when I told you the location of Lethe’s Water; whatever you did with it was of your own volition,” the Goddess spoke in circles, edging away from Kassandra in stubbornness but not giving up the chase.

This had devolved from a quest for advice about Persephone into a silent game of cat and mouse.

“And yet, you worked with Adonis to undermine the Goddess’ rule?”

“Ah, I see we are calling Persephone ‘Goddess’ now are we, Kassandra?” Hekate countered immediately, her lips curling in a sultry and greedy smile as she peered at the Eagle Bearer. Kassandra was speechless and caught red-handed. Hekate turned to her and smiled, removing her arms from her chest, no longer obscuring her bosom at all. “Persephone’s touch must be a most powerful one indeed, and I bet that her ‘little Spartan’ cannot wait to return to her ‘Goddess’? Am I getting warm, Kassandra?”

Her words were like a siren song, lulling Kassandra forward and into a sleep. Her eyes felt heavier and her body compelled.

“You two have been talking, haven’t you?” Kassandra inquired, knowing that Persephone had probably told her best friend everything before the misthios could even leave the palace.

Hekate was once again in Kassandra’s space, enticing her. “Some things are more predictable than others, Kassandra. I knew it wouldn’t take much to keep the pair of you off of each other should the correct situations arise. But I did not anticipate Persephone being so wanting of you, nor did I expect you to be undone with a pull of the hair, Kassandra...

The Eagle Bearer was blushing profusely within no time at the mention of her hair being pulled. She half expected Hekate to pull the same trick, reaching for her ponytail and tugging it as her Goddess had done. But Hekate refrained; instead, she leaned down a little, crossing even closer to Kassandra and tantalising her with her eyes, her touch and her hold as she reached for her hips. Suddenly she was holding Kassandra as if a lover, and stroking her cheek once more with the back of her hand this time.

“What are you playing at now, Hekate?”

“Why I’m playing at you, little Spartan,” Hekate wove from the silk of her own words, her tongue still as if forked like a serpent’s. She was a mastermind and now Kassandra was coming to see why, as her eyes could not evade the Goddess’. “I know of your ilk, Kassandra, and I cannot help but feel magnetised to you. I can see you feel the same way,” she was speaking, tracing the lines of Kassandra’s jaw, coming to her chin and then her lips. She was admiring the misthios as if she were a marble sculpture, a work of art and precisely to her liking.

Kassandra’s hands had levitated and were holding up as Hekate’s hips now, holding her as, like an idol of worship, she was still blushing but could not hold it in. She _did_ find Hekate irresistible, as much as she did her Goddess Persephone. There was something about the pair of them, how they could command her and her body both to obey. And unlike Persephone’s charm and soft dominance, Hekate radiated sexual command, rough and raw power and a strong hand as he manoeuvred around Kassandra’s body.

“I can tell you want me, and I’m correct, aren’t I, little Spartan?” Hekate asked, her hands sinking down the length of Kassandra’s robed spine to her rear and groping it possessively. There was plumpness there, firm buttocks ripe for abusing to Hekate’s whim once she had the Spartan’s consent. And looking into her eyes, she had it.

“Y-Yes... Hekate,” Kassandra found herself mercilessly to admit. She was compelled to tell the truth to the Isu as if bewitched by some spell.

There wasn’t another word from the taller woman for the moment, she held Kassandra’s cheeks desperately and motioned forward, pressing her plump and fresh lips to the Eagle Bearer’s and demanding her kiss back silently. Kassandra did more than comply with the new Goddess, she practically opened her mouth upon command, allowing Hekate’s tongue to slip inside, fully exploring the full expanse of her mouth, sliding along her darling tongue and then almost down Kassandra’s through with a hungry fervour the misthios could never have expected. It was as if Hekate was compelling her Spartan to ingest her desire.

Hekate’s hands explored as much as her tongue did, groping Kassandra’s ripe and proper bottom for her own, claiming it with ravenous fingers digging into the firm flesh with her nails, pulling her forward to press themselves together and willing the reserved and submissive misthios to have at her bosom. As exposed as it was, Hekate wanted the little human to touch her there, taking on a maternal possession slightly, yet with still gluttonous sexuality.

As they continued to kiss, practically gnawing at the flesh of the other’s lips, with Hekate’s teeth digging into Kassandra’s bottom lip and tugging with sensual want, the Goddess reached for the rope belt that was holding Kassandra’s toga to her beautiful body and did away with it. Her hand came to the shoulder and she brushed away the red fabric, her eyes ravenous with a need to have her lover naked and naked now.

“I want to see you as Persephone had you, little Spartan. One cannot have what the other desire,” she joked, her lips curling into a sultry smirk. “You can undress me, if you wish, I assure you that you have permission,” she continued but Kassandra was panting from the lusty kiss, her body rattled and her body already buzzing with wetness starting to release from her lower folds. Her body could barely hold on after the session with Persephone, and out in the openness of the fields with Hekate, she felt more naked than ever regardless of clothing.

Her toga slipped from her and Hekate snapped her fingers to make her undergarments disappear within a flash. Kassandra was beautifully nude, her musculature making Hekate almost drool for her peak mortal physique. She’d enjoy marking Kassandra more than her counterpart had done, that was for sure. They were close again, closer than close and Hekate’s hands magnetising back to her rump, squeezing into the firm plumpness that was her soft yet toned rear. It was like glorious clay in the Goddess’ hands, moving and softening to her touch. It was a tender rear, beautiful to behold, all the more when Kassandra’s hands almost shivered to the strand of cloth that held it to cover Hekate’s bust.

The Goddess helped her, pulling at the knot and loosening her outfit, soon shedding it off completely until the white-haired Isu was as nude as her lover.

“Are you ready, Kassandra?” Hekate asked, her lips glistening when the submissive misthios looked back up at her.

“Ready for what? Is this a game to you, Hekate? Am I a game to both you and Persephone?” The misthios asked, her words wavering and her vulnerability coming through.

But the naked Hekate placed her gentle palm on Kassandra’s gentle cheek, her golden eyes serious and comforting in their yellowish hues. “My dear little Spartan, quite the opposite... Persephone told me everything, Kassandra,” the Isu confessed, bringing their noses close until they almost touched. “You have awoken a fire in the Goddess’ heart that none but Hades himself could stoke. You are the Eagle Bearer, and what Persephone covets, I must have, Kassandra... I have had my eyes on you since you arrived through the Wings of Hermes... A mortal with the strength of Gods. How magnificent you are, little Spartan.”

Kassandra jolted to life. She propelled forward, darting with her hands coming to Hekate’s bosom and groping possessively as her lips collided with Hekate’s. They kissed euphorically, Hekate pulling at Kassandra’s thighs and lifting her up until she held her around her torso – Kassandra’s legs wrapping around her second Goddess like a child. She felt childish but in the tender care of Hekate. Nails came down her back, writing sweet love letters in mild scars from the Isu’s nails as they both moved forward and further under the tree, into a little meadow and bed of sweet flowers and grass. It was softer there, as Hekate laid her submissive down and continued to kiss her. Kassandra was passive and at mercy to the difference in height between them; as if Hekate was taller than Persephone, certainly her hands were more demanding, explorative.

Hekate was almost crawling over Kassandra, pulling her hands from her own bosom to above her head and still kissing her in such a wet manner and inspiring so much more wetness down below already from the heat of their lippy exchange. The Goddess couldn’t help but smile and grin at how eager the Eagle Bearer’s lips were moving, needing more kisses from the Isu already, as hungry as she was for Persephone’s lips not a day ago.

“What are you doing, Goddess?” Kassandra murmured in a whisper, her body writhing gently under the Isu.

The Goddess couldn’t help but smile more as she snapped her fingers once more and golden ropes materialised from nowhere, just as Persephone had demonstrated. “I believe you’ve had this with your Goddess, the golden ropes of the golden fields wrapped around your wrists?” Hekate recounted, casting mental images of the ropes around her wrists once more into Kassandra’s mind, Persephone’s hand coming down upon her rear, spanking her again and again and again until it was red. Her ass was indeed still red, marked and almost bruised from Persephone’s hand, and now Hekate was binding her wrists, above her head. “One thing you will need to learn all too quickly, little Spartan,” Hekate told her again, using Persephone’s pet name for her, making her legs shiver as her core threatened already.

“Persephone is control bound with pleasure, little Spartan,” Hekate told her, her voice snapping into something stern, and pulling Kassandra up by her now bound wrists with seemingly nothing – with magic. The branches of the tree moved and came down near the Spartan as Hekate pulled forth more ropes from the very earth and bound Kassandra’s joints all the more. She was suspended between the branches, with her legs forcibly tied apart and her chest constricted in a beautiful golden harness of rope, gently strangling her breasts. “ _I_ am pain married to ecstasy, Kassandra, and I can read on your face that you _will_ enjoy this, my love.”

She came as Kassandra again, her hands all over her body as if she were a canvas painting, her teeth coming directly around one of her exposed nipples, biting as it hardened to her beck and call. Moans instantly escaped Kassandra’s mouth as her new dominant bit down on her nipple, reaching around her waist and spanking her rear already.

“She is the silken touch, Kassandra, my darling little harlot and I am the leather strap, here to put discipline into your body,” Hekate heckled her, spanking her again and forcing a rough groan from the Eagle Bearer’s lips. Hekate’s free hand groped her own breast, twisting and pulling at her own nipple to make it harden on command.

When she had stopped fondling herself, Hekate’s hand came down and down to between her submissive’s thighs, gripping Kassandra’s cunt and rubbing immediately. “You wish for this to continue, Kassandra? Slut? Harlot?”

The Eagle Bearer could barely answer already; she was trying to pull her hands back, trying to close her legs around Hekate’s hand already inside of her hole. The rubbing, the fingering was already aggressive, and Kassandra couldn’t stand it combined with the spanking her already marked ass. Hekate knew exactly how to push and tantalise the woman, half by knowing Kassandra herself, and half by taking notes from Persephone.

“Y-Yes... _Malaka_ yes!” Kassandra edged out, gritting her teeth but drooling from the sharp sensations coming from the spanks Hekate was giving her.

Another spank came, but not to her buttocks, to her front. The slap came violently, disgustingly visceral and sharp and something Kassandra never thought would hit her. Her labia trembled and her clitoris pulsed with violent relief, quivering from the spank that forced a guttural scream from the misthios. She’d never screamed like that before, causing Hekate to smile and even chuckle. She brought her hand to her submissive’s jaw, holding it like a chalice and pulling at her lip as she gently returned to softly stroking her private crevasse, caressing her folds and gently stroking her precious pearl. She was brutal, and yet humbly gentle.

It was enough to pull Kassandra quickly back from pain into pleasure, her breath ragged again, but Hekate still maintained her hungry eyes, wanting of Kassandra’s body.

“Yes, what... Little Spartan?” She asked in a feral way, like a regiment commander. “You had enough of a mind to address Persephone correctly. Surely your mind has not slipped from that greedy cunt of your already! Yes, what, whore?!”

“Yes, _Goddess_!” Kassandra screamed into Hekate’s lips, coming for her for another longing and powerful, possessive kiss. The Goddess was all lips as she consumed Kassandra in a lavish kiss, while her fingers continued; they were within Kassandra again in no time, sheathing into her cornucopia and coming out again, dislodging wetness and covering her two fingers in Kassandra’s waters.

“Good little Spartan. You’ll keep that up if you wish to come for me as you did for Persephone,” she beseeched the bound Spartan, another hand coming back to the nipples and pinching beautifully. The response was gorgeous upon Kassandra’s body, Hekate could feel it lurching forward and rattling against her bonds, but the Goddess had her ensnared as if a deadly and gorgeous plant. The Tree was her sexual crucifix, and Hekate was having her way with her beautifully – the Spartan could already barely hold on.

“Thank you, Goddess,” Kassandra forced the bereft display of gratitude from her flailing lips.

Hekate’s fingers were like a blessing, fresh down below and piercing into Kassandra’s sex without mercy and without quarter, wanting her to be stuck in this perpetual state. And the Goddess was smiling the whole time, still biting down on her submissive’s nipple to entice her into orgasm all the more rapidly, with wet fervour. She could feel Kassandra along the trail to climax with her fingers buried sweetly within her – the misthios was Hekate’s now, at her mercy and in her possession and it felt all the better than the Isu had imagined. She could see why Persephone was so bewitched by the mortal, coveting her flesh and body alike and on a more transcendental plain than just sex, than just desire. Kassandra was a prize and in this position had Hekate reeling and yearning evermore to push her to limit as she beamed with pleasure reflected.

She could tell Kassandra was getting close, wanting to tease and tantalise the woman by placing her thumb softly upon her pearl, sensually rubbing her there to entice her slowly more and forcing another writhing sensation from Kassandra, resisting against her restraints. Her inner walls were already constricting, tensing around Hekate’s fingers the more she fucked and penetrated her sweetly. Hekate’s fingers were curling up, knowing exactly what to do and where to touch her like an instrument; she played beautiful moans from Kassandra’s lips up above and had to move her own lips. Kassandra’s mouth called to her once again.

“Getting close, little Spartan?” Hekate whispered, leering still over the power she had.

“Y-Yes...”

Hekate stopped, stopped everything and waited with her fingers deep inside Kassandra’s sex, letting the misthios writhe and push her body, grinding on Hekate’s fingers for more penetration, for more sex. She was close, close enough to be begging Hekate to finish her off with her body but the dominant Goddess was not pleased at all. She grabbed Kassandra’s neck albeit not entirely forcefully enough to choke her, only gently grip her and force more reeling to her core.

“Yes? Have you forgotten already, harlot? Yes, what, Kassandra? Yes, what?”

Kassandra’s mind was spilling out of her ears, her body awash with a need to come and blossom into orgasm. She was grinding and pushing against Hekate’s fingers for dear life – so much so that the Goddess had to take her fingers back, pushing her thigh against the Eagle Bearer’s cunt and pushing her soaking fingers into Kassandra’s mouth, not granting her kisses.

“Yes, what, slut?!”

The misthios could hardly answer as she became gagged by her own fingers, but she managed a garbled and choked ‘Yes Goddess’ over and over as her body utterly fell in love and into enchantment with the roughhousing Hekate thrust upon her.

“Marking your behind will not be enough this time. Basic harlot,” Hekate spewed at her, kissing her and spreading Kassandra’s wetness between them both.

She snapped her fingers and the branches let Kassandra down, forcing her to her knees this time- Hekate had no patience to request a kneel as Persephone had done, she wanted Kassandra down in the grass in no time. Another snap had Kassandra’s legs parted again, and then another created a small and golden orb of light underneath her pearl that began to vibrate without mercy; only a low rumble but it was enough to send Kassandra into an outright frenzy from the sensations swelling from her clitoris. Her body squirmed excessively, unable to sit still with the buzzing at her sex. The wetness seeped from her and trickled all over her parted and petaled folds. Meanwhile, something happened with Hekate.

Around her hips and legs came more golden strands of rope, all looping what had now obscured her own folds – a golden phallus of almost pure light that looked exactly like the real thing. Suddenly she looked like Odessa, like Xenia; Hekate was all woman and yet with an instrument made for reproduction. She had a penis now, pure gold and looking intimidating at Kassandra as her eyes begged for mercy. The buzzing between her folds practically dragged her to the edge.

“You will ask me if you can orgasm, little Spartan. But in the meantime,” Hekate hinted, holding the back of Kassandra’s head and snapping her magical fingers once more. Another rope twisted around her ponytail of hair and held it back to the tree, so much so that if she attempted to lean her head forward it would pull upon her hair and entice her more. Hekate was almost chuckling at the state she was in, with her muscular and perfect mortal body glistening from the soft glaze of sexual sweat.

“Get that mouth of yours to work, and pleasure your Goddess with it...”

With the pulling sensation of her hair casting her back to being at Persephone’s mercy and in _her_ hands as her eyes closed, Kassandra lurched forward to meet Hekate’s magical cock, taking the head into her mouth as the consistent humming at her sex rippled through her entire body. It was merciless, sexually barbaric as it pushed and pulled Kassandra between heaven and hell in her head. Persephone could not leave her thoughts but Hekate had her entire body to play with and unyielding devotion. Her hands were even bound in front of her with palms clasped together in a show of submissive prayer to her Goddess Hekate. The golden orb between her labia was unrelenting too, even speeding up the more of the cock Kassandra took into her mouth, working the same magic she’d worked on Odessa’s beautiful member in the middle of the Megaran fields. But these were different fields, and Hekate had all the power. Her golden eyes were pulsing with greed and fulfilment as she reeled in the treatment of her cock as if she could feel Kassandra’s mouth around her.

The Goddess was blushing and tensing a little, getting close to orgasm herself. Maybe this would be how she’d arrive there, a magical cock now acting as if it were her real prick and Kassandra’s tongue swirling around its head and shaft to entice it to join her folds in edging glory. Hekate shivered and held Kassandra’s head before long.

She let out a feral hum. “A greedy whore aren’t you, little Spartan? Persephone would only be so lucky... Or maybe she will be,” Hekate was singing, groaning the more Kassandra licked and sucked at her golden cock with the rope tugging on her hair and sending her deeper and deeper into non-cognition. The sex was taking over her entirely. “You want me? Have me, slut!” Hekate cursed her again, standing rigid and thrusting her core and cock deep into Kassandra’s mouth.

The Eagle Bearer opened up her throat and let go of control completely, entrusting her body, her wellbeing and her throat to the Goddess. Hekate gave no quarter and wanted to use her as a toy – Kassandra became a sleeve for her appendage, pleasuring her spear passively as she waited until excessive and desperate moans came from her gurgling throat.

Hekate shivered and looked to the skies as she buried her member into Kassandra. “You may come, little Spartan, and prepare yourself,” she warned her, as Kassandra felt the cock throbbing within her mouth, licking at its head as she slurped the rest of the thickness.

“There is a difference when it comes to pleasuring your Goddesses, my darling Spartan,” she was singing again as Kassandra’s body jolted and moved wildly like a naked flame. She was coming as she listened to the Goddess using her mouth and throat. Her core had broken resolve and golden orb of vibrations was extracting all the release she could expunge from herself. Wetness left her like a wave of the Aegean in a pulse that rippled through and rattled her to the bone as Hekate kept thrusting herself inside of her mouth and gullet. “Persephone asks for it, Kassandra. I _demand_ it.”

Suddenly, the throbbing of the cock in Kassandra’s mouth engorged and pulsed with longing, until Hekate stopped fucking her face and moaned beautifully euphorically into the air. A wave of wetness spewed from the head of the member into the Eagle Bearer’s mouth, sliding down her throat like treacle. It was not thick like what had come from Odessa or Xenia. Hekate’s release was her own wetness, channelled from the penis into her submissive and Kassandra was perfectly compliant to take it into her mouth and ingesting it.

Both of them were spent in moments and Hekate immediately released her mortal and lay her down on the grass. The tree’s branches returned to normal and the whole sanctuary was enclosed in beautiful shawls and covers of fabric to enclose them. Hekate’s arms came around Kassandra and the misthios was almost limp with nothing left in her body as the Goddess cradled her on the grass. The ground was so soft, so accommodating to the Spartan she felt like she could sleep for days. And the Isu’s pale and golden traced arms around her were bulwarks, beautiful guardians and exactly what Kassandra wanted more than anything now. She needed the embrace, needed the Goddess’ body close to hers as they shared in naked cuddles on the meadow floor. Kisses came into Kassandra’s straw-like hair at the crown, then down to her forehead in frantic and beautiful displays of affection until they came to her lips, and then her cheeks and nose. Hekate was smiling behind her kisses, making Kassandra lightly giggle as she remained in her submissive headspace, the light-heartedness of the kisses and the cuddles and all that Hekate had now bestowed upon them making her light and fluffy inside, laughing at their intimacy continued.

“Thank you, Goddess,” Kassandra whispered, her finger gently playing at Hekate’s naked collarbone as she embraced the Isu’s beautiful bosom.

Hekate kissed her misthios again on the forehead, her hand holding the small of her back and the other cupping her nude rump lovingly with the same possession but none of the roughhousing. “It was my pleasure, little Spartan.”

Another brisk laugh came from Kassandra. “What is it, little Spartan?” Hekate asked her, massaging her rear as the Eagle Bearer felt the need to cup her Goddess’ breast again and hold her close.

“I came here to ask for your advice about Persephone... Not have you show me more of what the Goddess wanted of me...”

“But I already gave you my advice, young misthios,” Hekate revealed, their eyes locking again and Kassandra once more becoming bewitched by the swirling hues of godly gold. “You have ignited a flame inside Persephone, and now me, that no one else can stoke, Kassandra. It is your choice whether you want to be glorified by fire, or leave Elysium in our hands,” she continued, holding the smaller woman in her loving embrace and caressing her cheek again. “If you stay, you may be happy until you wish to leave again. Persephone gives you that choice without you even realising it. But at her side, you could become as close to a Goddess as no mortal has done before... Not even Herakles, Theseus, and Perseus, any of them. At Persephone’s side, you could be... Cerberos yourself, Kassandra.”

Cerberos... What did that mean?


End file.
